


Brick Lane Brewing Co.

by Sorran



Series: Fool's Errands [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group December 2015 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said romance was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick Lane Brewing Co.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for the [Rickyl Writers' Group](http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com) December 2015 challenge. It may be a bit of a stretch for the theme of 'winter romance', but you don't need to squint too hard to see it, promise.

“Seriously, Rick?” Glenn huffs, unable to decide whether he should be incredulous or just plain pissed off. “We risk our asses coming all the way to Atlanta in the middle of winter for a few bottles of...", he squints in the gloom of the micro brewery’s tap room, “...Hoplanta??”

Rick ducks his head. “It’s Daryl’s favourite”, he mumbles, somewhere between sheepish and defensive as he starts pulling bottles out of a long-dead fridge under the bar. “Merle took him here for his 30th. They got drunk, Merle started a fight, and they both got thrown out.”

For a few moments, Glenn just stares at Rick. Then he mutters “Wow. Who said romance was dead”, and gets to work.

“What was that?” Rick asks, too focussed on clearing out the fridge to pay attention.

“Nothing”, Glenn replies easily. If Rick and Daryl keep up their cruise of the Nile much longer, somebody’s going to have to say something. It's getting painful to watch. “Let’s pack this shit up and go home.”


End file.
